1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive vehicle devices and in particular to electrical control devices for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional automotive vehicle, a cigarette lighter may be provided, as in the dashboard thereof. The cigarette lighter conventionally includes a socket portion mounted in the dashboard and a plug portion which is removably received in the socket portion and which carries a heating element which is heated to a high temperature for igniting a cigarette or the like when the plug element is suitably depressed within the socket. Thus, the socket includes a pair of contacts for electrically energizing the plug portion when so depressed. The contacts are connected to the vehicle power supply which conventionally includes a director and battery.
It has been conventional to utilize the cigarette lighter socket as a means for connecting auxiliary devices. Thus, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,423 of James Penna, a vehicle warning light is provided with a cord having a connector at the distal end adapted to be received in the socket of the cigarette lighter of the automobile. The warning light is provided with an outlet socket and a trouble light is shown having a connector adapted to be removably connected to the outlet of the warning light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,798 of Charles W. Denny et al, a radio phone plug is shown having a plug-in connector for use in connection with a radio device.
Duncan T. S. MacLennan, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,011, shows an electrically operated cigarette lighter having a plurality of lighting buckets having suitable shapes for accepting different type cigarettes.
Theodore Oshinsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,770, shows a renewable fuse tap receptacle which serves as an intermediate receptacle for accepting a conventional appliance plug.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,388 of Earl E. Franz, a combination warning signal and trouble lamp is shown having a flexible cord provided at its distal end with a conventional connector plug adapted to be inserted into the socket of the cigarette lighter. The trouble lamp includes a manually operable switch for controlling the operation thereof.
Raymond B. Paulson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,893, shows an electrical plug receptacle having a plurality of outlet portions adapted to receive a corresponding plurality of connector plugs.
Leonard M. Tesmer shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,507, a three-way double light adapter having a common connector and a pair of sockets for accepting a pair of light bulbs for parallel operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,448 of William H. Holzhause, an adapter for an automobile tail light is shown which supplies electrical power to the tail light of a trailer towed by the automobile and which is adapted to be connected to the tail light circuits of the trailer and automobile for effecting simultaneous ignition of the tail lights in both circuits.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,638, Nilo A. Michelin shows an electrical unit for use in testing or repairing television receiver sets having a plurality of plug-in devices.